Beloved
by DinoXKyoyaVongolaD18
Summary: What if Wakana and Rikuo werent really human? What if Rikuo and his other self were born as the Nura brothers: Nura Rikun and Nura Rikuo? What if Wakana had a sister? Easy. It all equals down ton one word; Pandemonium.


Paste your document here..

Beloved

Chapter: Prologue

Disclaimer: This anime\manga DOESN'T belong to me. If it did, there would be more funny moments and yaoi in it.

The Nura clan was a well known and loved, and having wealthy in the form of several multimillion dollar companies worldwide, in human society, but with youkais, while well known and loved, they were a fearsome clan that commanded over 100 youkai clans. The Nura clan were youkai themselves and the first head of the Nura clan was Nura Nurarihyon himself who made his clan into what it was now. He married Youhime and they had a son named Rihan who later had two wives whom he loved equally. His first wife, (a flower Youkai) Nura Yamabuki, gave him a son whom he named Rikun. His second wife was a human (or so he thought) named Nura Wakana who gave him a second son named Rikuo. But what Rihan didn't know was that his wife was the younger sibling of Ryushi Minari, the Lord (she's a woman) of the Eastern Seas. Oh, the trouble of being Nura Rihan! His father won't help him with his wives but plays with his sons. How was that fair!? The man won't help his son but he would play\babysit his grandsons?!

Nura Rihan sighed as he sat down Next to his first wife, Yamabuki, (who was cooing to their first son, a 1 year old toddler Rikun, who was whining) as he listened to Wakana yell as she gave birth to his second son. A few minutes later, he saw a youkai heading towards them followed by a woman who was wearing a hat with a veil that covered her face.

"Yes?'' He questioned the small youkai.

"N-Nidaime-sama, t-this is woman c-claims to be W-Wakana-sama's o-older s-sister.'' The small youkai stuttered out. Rihan was interested as to what his sister-in-law was doing here. He motioned the youkai to leave, which the youkai did as fast as she could. The woman, now recognized as Wakana's older sister, took off her hat and veil to reveal pale skin, shimmering blue green eyes and glistening white fangs that showed as she was smiling. She sat down and Rihan looked at her in confusion. "I thought you and Wakana were Humans." He said as he looked at her.

The woman shook her head and said,"We never said we were humans, Rihan-san. Since my dear Nephew is being born, I guess I should tell you the truth as to what Wakana and I are. My real name is Ryushi Minari, the Lord of the Eastern Seas. Wakana is my younger sister, Ryushi Sakami. Everything else is that truth.''

Rihan nodded, he understood why the sisters had to hide their heritage now. "Wait… Does that my younger son is going to be a…" he trailed off in shock and happiness.

"A mix between a youkai and a Dragon. He's going to have two noble bloodlines in him. The problem is his mate." She sighed. A new feeling of protectiveness over his younger son rose up in Rihan and he made his choice.

"What about it?" he asked as his eyes shone with protectiveness and determination to keep those fools unworthy of his youngest son away from said son.

"His mate has been chosen." She said to him.

"So, who is it? Is his mate unworthy of my son?'' he demanded like the overprotective father that he is going to be. Nurarihyon was paying attention as his eyes too shone with the same emotions.

"It's your other son." She sighed as she sweat dropped.

The two Nura commanders sighed in relief and joy. The Nuras didn't have anything against incest since they were youkais and Nuras after all. Wakana's screams stopped and the whole family rushed inside the room in panic. Minari watched the scene with amusement as she too rushed inside to see her sister and her new nephew. The family had situated themselves around a tired but happy Wakana who was holding a quiet bundle. The youkais inside the room quickly left to let the family have time for each other and the new member of the family.

"Are you alright, Wakana?'' asked Rihan to his tired wife. She smiled and nodded she laid down the bundle on her lap. Everyone drew in to take a peek at their new family member. What they saw shocked them. Instead of a normal crying, red faced baby, they saw a sleeping and quiet angel. The child had dark brown hair with silver hair mixed in a way that enhances the beauty of the child with healthy, smooth, pale skin. But what shocked them the most was the glittering pale almost unnoticeable iridescent scales that went around the child's neckline, wrists, and ankles and the ears that were only slightly pointed so that they can be recognizable among youkai and dragons but not so much that humans can notice. Minari laughed softly with joy as she called upon the winds. A small katana length whirlwind appeared and disappeared into a silver sapphire embedded ring. It landed in her open palm and she looped it on a chain. She placed it around the child neck and it shone a pale blue. The child opened his eyes to reveal intelligent silver eyes that reverted back to golden brown. The child yawned and they saw 2 itsy bitsy white fangs inside the child's mouth. The now golden brown eyes analyzed them and recognized them as family. He smiled happily and cooed at them adorably. Yamabuki couldn't help herself as she cooed out to the small boy,"Oh, you have got to be the most adorable little thing I have ever seen." She smiled happily with a blush on her face and said to her sister in all but blood (Wakana),''Don't you think that Rikun and Riku will make a wonderful pairing, ne, Wakana-chan?''

Wakana nodded with a glazed look in her eyes as she imagined what the boys will look like in the future. "I totally think that Rikun will be the seme in the relationship and that Riku will be the uke." She nodded with a resolute aura around her. Yamabuki nodded along with her sister in all but blood. The two women made up their minds to get their sons together. "I just know that the wedding will be absolutely GORGEOUS!" the women squeal happily.

The men sweat dropped in wariness as Rikun crawled towards his younger brother and sat next to the child. He grinned and touched the dragon's right cheek softly. His eyes flashed a bright red unnoticed by all but Minari, who smiled in fondness.

\- 13 years later -

A 13 year old Rikuo, the Young Master of the Nura, lay on the porch of his home in the shade, reading a manga while wearing loose blue hakama. On his right thumb was a silver sapphire embedded ring that was given to him by his aunt Minari on this day nine years ago. His elder and more childish brother, the 14 year old Third Heir of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikun was a full youkai while he was only 1/8 youkai and 7/8 dragon blood from the Ryushi clan which alone made him of equal rank to his brother. He was broken out of his reverie when his brother hugged him as calls for Rikun came.

"Riku~! Help!" yelped his brother who hid behind him and hugged him tightly. Yuki-onna and Aotabo came running towards them and paused when they saw him. They took a moment to smooth down their clothes and approached calmly and bowed to him before speaking.

"We're very sorry to interrupt your peace-and-quiet time but have you seen the Third Heir, Waka?" Yuki-onna asked politely as she looked down, not daring to look at the second son of the Nidaime of the Nura clan. Rikuo sighed and twisted himself to reveal his brother who was nuzzling the top of his head. Rikun blinked and looked at the two youkai who were looking pleadingly at him. He relented and sighed.

"Riku, from now on, please attend the clan meetings. You've hid yourself using your quiet all these years from everyone but our family and people whom we are friends with. Heck, those clan heads know that you exist but want to see proof that you're real. That and I need company while dealing with the meetings from now on." Rikun said to the younger Nura. Rikuo sighed before nodding his consent and standing up and entering his room to change. Rikun on the other hand was ecstatic that his brother was going to show himself after all these years of being in the shadows. Rikun felt a little bad for making his brother suffer with him through the meetings from now on but it really couldn't be helped really. If Rikuo didn't dhow himself soon, he was going to be attacked. While Rikun had all confidence that his brother could defend himself if need be, he'd prefer if Rikuo didn't get attacked at all. He heard the door to his brother's room open and widened his eyes in surprise at the sight of his brother wearing a pale sky blue kimono with snowflake designs on it and the fact that his brother returned his eyes to his dragonic eyes, a pair of slitted silvery blue eyes. Rikuo sighed and walked towards the meeting room, his brown hair turning to its original form of waist length brown hair and silver bangs and tips. Rikun stood up and followed his brother. He gestured for his brother to hide until he was called in. he entered and took his seat next to his father and called out, "Before we start, I'd like to include someone to our meetings from now on."

His father nodded, showing that he and Nurarihyon knew where this was going and called out,"Riku!"

The clan heads were talking to each other and gasped when the door opened to reveal his brother. Rikuo entered the room and took a seat next to Gyuuki, whose eyes shone fondly and Rikuo nodded back.

.


End file.
